Black-cheeked Lovebird
This small parrot is one of the nine existing species of Lovebird. Description The average size for this compact, stout bird is about 14 cm. Adults, both male and female, have a predominantly green plumage, with a yellowish tone on the underparts. The forehead, lores, cheeks and throat are black, which fades into brown on the crown, nape, and sides of the neck. On the upper chest is a rusty orange patch. The upper side of the wings is green with brownish feathertips, while the under side is yellowish-green with blue-black remiges. The rump is green, the short, squared tail is green with an orange bar. Around the dark brown eye is a 2 mm thick ring of white, featherless skin. The bill is coral red with some white at the base, and the legs are grey-brown. Juveniles have an overall duller plumage, with dark feathers on the chest, flanks and belly, and an orange-red bill with a black base. They gain their adult plumage at around 6 months. Behaviour Black-cheeked Lovebirds are sociable and gregarious birds, however, they form groups of only about a dozen individuals, rarely up to 30. During the day, they fly together in search of food, possibly without going too far from water sources. They sometimes interbreed with Lilian's Lovebirds. Feeding It feeds primarily on seeds, berries, flowers, buds, and fruit, especially figs. It prefers annual grass seeds and usually forages on the ground. Insects and larvae are also consumed. Cultivations of sorghum, corn and millet offer an additional food source, but at the same time, they destroy the bird's habitat. Breeding The breeding season begins in November-December and goes on for about 6 months; at the Victoria Falls, couples breeding as early as September have been recorded. Couples prefer to isolate themselves rather than nest in colonies, and they always choose a tree cavity as their nest site. The nest has a tunnel that leads to an incubation chamber, which is lined with bark, grass, and leaves by the female while the male provides food for her. Both members of the couple spend a lot of time inside their nest. The eggs, usually 4, need to be incubated for 22-23 days, and the young, atricial, fledge after about 40 days, becoming completely independent at around 60 days of age. Distribution and Habitat It inhabits a small area, from the Kafue National Park in south-west Zambia, the Victoria Falls, part of the Zambesi River's course up to Livingstone, to the border between Zambia and Zimbabwe. It is found between 600 and 1000 m of altitude, in woodland areas rich in water and prefers acacia, mopane and fig trees. Also seen in cultivated fields. It makes short-distance seasonal movements that have made the capture of live birds for the European and American market very easy. Population and Status The bird's wild population is decreasing. In 1998, it was estimated to be around 10.000-11.000 individuals; in 2016, 2,500-9,999 mature individuals. The species is therefore considered Vulnerable on the IUCN red list. In captivity The Black-cheeked Lovebird is present, though not very common, in captivity, where it can be bread relatively easily. It is a relatively shy and quiet species that does not enjoy the company of louder, more lively birds such as the Peach-faced Lovebird. Black-cheeked lovebirds should be fed parakeet seed mix, pellets, and vegetables and fruit. Category:Birds Category:Bird Species Category:Aves Category:Birds of Africa Category:Parrots Category:Psittaciformes Category:Psittaculidae Category:Agapornis Category:Birds kept as pets